Rose and The Doctor: Reunited
by GeekyGirl0629
Summary: Rose Tyler has been trying for a long time to get back to the Doctor. But what happens when she does? She meets him and his companion, so what happens when they all travel? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Yola! GeekyGirl0629 here! For those of you that have read my other story, I've finally updated. Add look; DOCTOR WHO NOW! To those of you that haven't read my other story, hi! I'm GeekyGirl0629. **

**So, anyways, I've been planning on writing this for a while now. I've finally wrote it and now posting! :) Yeah...so that's that. **

**Disclaimer: **

**Jack: Hello, Captain Jack Harkness.**

**Me: There's a time and a place. Just do the disclaimer! Or I'll get someone else!**

**Jack: I was just saying hello! Anyways, she doesn't own anything except the plot.**

**ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

**Rose and The Doctor**

**Rose's POV**

I am Rose Tyler. I am more commonly known as the Bad Wolf. I am not at what I prefer to call home. I am not in the right universe. I miss the man I love. I am stuck with a man like the one I love that is not him. And I want to go back where I came from. My home…I will do anything it takes to get back. And as long as I get back, anything is worth it.

"Tony! Mum! Dad! I'm goin to work! I'll see ya later!" I shout, jogging to the door.

"Ok! Bye Rose! Tell Jack, Gwen, Ianto, and Leyna I say hi!" Tony replies. He's 12 now. I've figured it out. To the Doctor, and to how I age, it's only been 3 years. It also explains why I don't sleep much. I walk outside to my TARDIS blue scooter, like the one the Doctor had when we went against the Wire. I smile at the memory.

I pull into the drive to the "office building" and get out. I make sure my gun and my sonic are at my waist, as usual and that my spare of both are in my boot. Check and check.

"Jack! I'm here!" I yell.

"Hey, Rosie! C'mon! I think we finally have a way!" he yells from the lab.

"Rose! Hurry!" Gwen shouts.

"This is brilliant!" Ianto adds.

"Shut it you lot! You're going to collapse the system because of sound waves at the volume you're yellin." Leyna scolds.

I run in.

"Rose, sonic it. It's goin off and it says there's an opening in the universe's but it won't say exactly where." Leyna instructs.

I nod and take out my sonic screwdriver. The one at my waist is just like his except with a purple light and gold case. The one in my boot is the same way except fancier with symbols that I can't seem to translate and it has a green, blue, pink, and purple light.

I sonic it and look at the results. One opening…closing in…oh my god I have two hours to get to, no other than, Bad Wolf Bay. Why not?

"Jack, I need a vortex manipulator. Now. Tell everyone I say goodbye. Or, is the UNIT base still only a block away?" I ask. He nods.

"Tell my family I love 'em. I have my mobile and my guns and amo and sonic screwdrivers so I should be fine. I can call Mickey too so I can get a lift if I have to. Bye guys!" I say, giving them all hugs.

"Rosie, get a hold of other universe me. All of us. Ok?" Jack asks. I nod and give him one more hug and run out the doors, getting on my scooter and drive to UNIT.

"JOHN!" I call, entering.

"Rose? Rose! Hello!" he greets. John and I never had anything romantic, just best friends.

I run up to him, giving him a hug.

"Found a way back?" he asks. I nod, tears in my eyes, bittersweet.

"Where?"

"Norway. Bad Wolf Bay. The irony, right?"

He laughs. "Be safe, ok?"

"I will. And by the way, ask Melody on a date. I know you like her." I tell him. He blushes.

"What? Noo…."

"Bye, John." I tell him, giving him a hug and activating my vortex manipulator, going to Bad Wolf Bay.

I land on the beach and look around. I see the crack, it's a visible bloody crack, and run towards it.

"Here goes everything…" I mumble, jumping into it as it closes. Guess I had less time than I thought.

* * *

**Question, comments, concerns? Tell me what you thought! I've almost finished chapter 2 so it'll be up in a little bit. **

**BYE YOU LOT!**

**~GeekyGirl0629**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Less than a half an hour difference! YEAH!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: **

**Rose's POV**

I land straight on my face. Smart Rose. At least I landed…I get up and look around. I recognize where I am immediately: Scotland Yard. There are people staring at me.

"What year is it?" I ask.

"Um…2013, Miss. New Year's day. You just…fell…out of nowhere…" a confused policeman says.

"Um…yeah…sorry…gotta go!" I shout, running outside. I sit down on the ground outside and call Mickey.

"What kind of sick joke is this?!" Mickey answers immediately.

"Hello, Mickey." I greet.

"Rose? It's actually you?"

"Yeah. There was one little crack left and I literally jumped through it. Mind giving me a lift? To a hotel or somethin'?" I ask.

"Yeah…where are you?"

"I landed…inside Scotland Yard…" I answer.

He bursts out laughing. I hear someone else take the mobile.

"Hello, Rose! It's Martha. We're nearby. I'll pick you up, let Mickey calm down, pick him up, and then you can stay at our flat until you find the Doctor. You just missed him, actually. He was here on Christmas." Martha says, closing the car door. I hear the engine start.

"Hello, Martha! Are you sure you wouldn't mind…? I don't want to intrude-" I start.

"Rose, if I minded, I wouldn't offer. I'm five minutes away. Wait right outside the Yard. Bye!" she says before hanging up. A few minutes later a black sports car pulls up and the window rolls down. I see none other than Martha Smith. Formally Martha Jones.

"Martha!" I say excitedly, glad to see a familiar face.

"Rose!" she replies. I get in the passenger's seat and give her a hug.

"How'd you get back?" she asks. I tell her everything that happened starting with when I got to Torchwood.

"Wow. Um…what if you…you know…landed…" Martha starts.

"In space? I'd try to use my vortex manipulator as fast as possible." I answer.

"Oh. Um…ok." she answers uncertainly.

We finally get to their flat after picking up Mickey. I gave him a hug and then we chatted the entire way.

**_TIME SKIP! SAY HELLO TO THE SKIP OF TIME!_**

It's been a week and I've found nothing on the Doctor. I finally ask Mickey, "When he was here last, who was his companion? Who was with him?"

"Um…Martha chatted with her…umm….Cara…Carla….Lara….Clara! That was it! Clara Oswald! I know where she babysits, just down the street." he says. I give him a hug and walk out the door saying, "Be right back!"

I jog to the address Mickey wrote down and I see a girl start to walk inside.

"Excuse me!" I shout. The girl turns towards me and points at herself. I nod and sprint towards her.

"Are you Clara? Clara Oswald?" I ask.

"Yeah…why'd you wanna know?"

"My name is Rose Tyler. I need help. I'm tryin to find the Doctor. If you could…I don't know…gimme his new mobile number or call him and tell him Bad Wolf is back or something…I'd really appreciate it." I tell her.

"Sure…I don't know his number y heart but if you have your mobile on you I can give you mine and call you once I get a hold of him. And you want me to tell him Bad Wolf is back? That's it? Not your name?" she asks.

I hand her my mobile ad shake my head. "No, I want to know if he still remembers me. Haven't seen him in 3 years…tell me, do you know what regeneration he's on?" I ask, wondering if it's still 10.

"11…here ya go. I'll call you in a little bit, I have to wait to call the Doctor because the kids I babysit want to travel with 'im." Clara says. I nod in understanding. We say goodbye and I walk back to the Smiths.

**Clara's POV**

After I got the kids fed and watching the telly I go outside and call the Doctor.

"Doctor?" I ask after he answers.

"Yeah? Hello Clara!"

"I have a message. They said, 'Bad Wolf is back.' Doctor? Is that good?"

"That's…that's very…very good, Clara. You know how when I got asked what I believed in most if only one thing? That one thing is her. Rose Tyler, the Bad Wolf."

"Come to my street. Be right there."

I call Rose.

"Hello?" she asked anxiously.

"He's coming. He sounded very happy, Rose." I tell her honestly. I go outside and see Rose walk out of the Smith's.

We meet in the middle and she grins. The TARDIS materializes in front of us and we both run in. It's locked. Why not? Rose takes out a key and puts in the slot and opens the door.

"Still have your key, I see." The Doctor says.

She grins and runs up to him and kisses him. He kisses her back and they stay like that for a while. It was really cute actually.

**Rose's POV**

"I missed you…" I whisper.

"I missed you too, Rose Marion Tyler. The Bad Wolf. Saver of Worlds." The Doctor replies. I give him a hug and he hugs me back.

"Rose…how did you get back…? I mean I'm not complaining but still…" he asks cautiously. I explain to him what I've been doing at Torchwood and how there was the one small portal still open.

He smiles and gives me another hug.

"Doctor, I promised you forever. For however long you would have me. And I intend on keeping that promise." I tell him. I look into his eyes of this new face and just like the last time he regenerated, I know he's still the same man. His eyes may change: their shape, color, size, but they are always the same. Sweet. Compassionate. Loving. Kind. Caring. All these are nothing compared to the Doctor. They are always so much more and that's how I know the Doctor when I see him, no matter how much he's changed.

"But…"

"Oh god, just shut the bloody hell up." I interrupt, giving him another kiss. He smiles.

"Doctor…don't mean to interrupt…but…we need to talk." Clara says, suddenly serious.

He nods, gives me a peck on the cheek, and walks away.

**Doctor's POV**

"Yeah?" I ask, smitten because of Rose.

"River…Professor Song…Melody Pond…Mels…whatever you want to call her! Her! Any thoughts?" Clara asks.

I feel my face flush. River. I know exactly why I "married" River. She was a distraction. Always a distraction…from Rose being in the other universe.

This'll be interesting…

* * *

**CHAPTER 2! :) Bye!**

**~GeekyGirl0629**


End file.
